


Home (whatever we call it so) (wherever that may be)

by Mylovelysnowbaz



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pining Lance (Voltron), Voltron, lance missing home, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelysnowbaz/pseuds/Mylovelysnowbaz
Summary: Lance misses home. Alot, He misses every aspect and he'd do anything to visit one last time, catch up, explain.





	1. Space has no shops.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real attempt at writing, tysm if you read this!

Home was a distant yet close word for Lance, so foreign but so understandable. He had seen many but had one, or two. He wasn’t sure. Lost count. Nothing _to_ count. He used to be so sure, home was his house in America, his family history in Cuba, his country on planet earth. After leaving the garrison though, things shifted, got bigger, further away, blurred. Home now became his lion, the universe (others too) and his family became the paladins, Allura, Coran. He had seen many homes, and **so** many of them destroyed – on the edge of being destroyed. He didn’t like to think about it too often and considered himself a pretty happy-go-lucky person surrounded by the best people ever, even if they did drive him crazy at times. But sometimes he sat back and thought about the losses and immense pressure placed on him to protect these foreign creatures. It scared him.

Pidge wandered into the neo technological kitchen, startling him as he prepared a quick meal of whatever was available.

“you know, you really should come with a siren”

“I do, it’s called my voice”

“funny”

“anyway wouldn’t a siren just scare you more” she taunted

“Hmmmm. Oh, yeah. Ha”

“I think you meant a warning” delivered flat as ever with a smirk.

“yeah, sure. Where’s Allura?” He said somewhat enthusiastically, already walking towards the heavy metal doors.

“At the front, I think” 

“righto” came a reply, from halfway through the door.

Lance walked to the other side of the ship, shoulder barging with Keith on the way whilst both lost in thought. He sped up a little as he came closer, a spring in his step. He wolf whistled upon entrance.

“Knock it off, Lance”

“ _ah come on”_ he said with a wink, bobbing behind her from one shoulder to the other. He didn’t know why he did this. Why he always did this. It made him seem arrogant and cocky, and straight. All of which he wasn’t, or at least didn’t think he was. Not that people knew this of course, no one discussed themselves. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to if they did. He just wasn’t comfortable.

“we’re approaching an alien planet with signs of distress, prepare to get in your lion in case it’s a trap” she spoke with authority but so colloquial, it was a strange mixture.

“I know we’re protectors and all that but don’t you think we could maybe just have a day off, for once”

“there’s been plenty of days doing nothing since Zarkon and his troops were defeated, in fact it’s really quiet as of late” a hint of confusion in her voice.

“You know what I mean” he didn’t dare say it, what he truly meant, but hoped she understood non-the less.

“I think I do, but that isn’t possible, Zarkons supporters may come back after any amount of time, and there will always be creatures in need, myself and Coran are not strong enough to sustain any threats, it is your duty as paladins to help with this”

“I know but, I just thought, never mind” his tone mellowed as he slumped in his chair and then quickly rose again and walked out.

Birthdays were often missed on the ship, mainly due to the bustle and work, and whilst space time was completely different to their past Earth time they still had some sort of a calendar that worked for them, and a way of electronically tracking the Earth time - Coran had set this up for them when they first met as a gesture of good will and a sign of what was to come. What they would miss. How long they’d be gone. So far they had missed 5 Earth years despite his body only aging a single one. He thought of his mum and brother, he was missing them getting older. He missed getting them presents, missed watching their faces lighting up and the familiar tut tut ‘you shouldn’t have’ Christmases hurt too. He wondered what they did to celebrate. Lance was now just an empty chair in a room full of relatives, would they have forgotten him by now? He wished space had shops. Not that he’d be able to send anything anyway.

 

 

 

 


	2. A final battle (not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins, Coran, and Allura find a lone Xzaltan after receiving a distress signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is kinda rushed a filler, i don't know my writing style yet so please bear with me and leave feedback!

Keith and Lance sat on the large white bed in Keith’s room, content in silence they played on their space version of a phone – invented by Pidge. Seriously, these things were so cool and Hunk insisted they had a group chat, so they did. It hadn’t been active for a few days because they’d been busy and together but every now and again it fired up.

 **Pidgette** : oi loverboys, interested in any food? the rest of us are snacking and we’re almost landing

 **Lancerino** : stop calling us that, I’m very interested in the female form, I’ll have you know

 **Lancerino** : regardless, all good in the food court.

 **Emo** : yeah I’ll pass

 **HUNK** : COUNT!!ME!!IN!!

 **Pidgette** : hunk you’re in the kitchen.

 **HUNK** : oh, yeah. STILL - COUNT ME IN!!

 **Spiro** : We need to make sure we all eat before landing.

 **Allura** : shiro is right, we must.

 **Lancerino** : chill, it’s cool, we ate not long ago

 **Pidgette** : _sent a voice message_ [ooOOoooOOooo, nice collective]

 **Emo** : Drop it.

 **Orange** : pidge

 **Pidgette** : Sorry

Keith and Lance laughed, they didn’t actually mind it too much, but it could get annoying. It was kinda weird that their best friend was so certain that they had this skinny love thing going on. Maybe they did. Maybe it was only unrequited. No. ha. Lance raised an eyebrow in Keith’s direction, suspicious he could read thoughts. Now he really was paranoid.

He got up and paced a little, his thin legs stiff from sitting in the tight suit. They’d be landing on the planet xzaltr soon from which they had received a distress signal of unknown origin. This had come just days after defeating Zarkon and so a million thoughts raced through their unprepared minds. They had to be ready for anything and everything since there was the chance Zarkon had set troops aside, away from the battle and off the grid, to fight on his behalf should he fail.

[…]

The planet xzaltr was unusually spherical, dull, and grey, with one large bumpy cone shape tower sticking out that contained all important business and was the entrance to the life of the planet. The home of the Xzaltans. They’d visited this planet before, not too long ago. 

As the large ship thudded onto the grey dust of the planet they prepared. Mounted their lions. Waited. As the ship sent plummets of dirt soaring they set off. Roaring. Leaping. Hidden.

“Black lion to other paladins, blue and red lions go left, I’ll go with green right, yellow lion over the top.” Shiro commanded, sure and full of adrenaline.

“got it” 

“on it” 

“heard” 

“WEEEEEE”  

“Me and the Princess will stay in the ship, I will personally let you know if I see anything suspicious right at once. Stay vigilant paladins, remember - you’re on the look out for any danger but also anyone in danger” Coran spoke from the front of the castle.  


Shiro smoothly guided his lion right, not that it needed it. Pidge followed in suit as they circled the mammoth tower, on the lookout for any sign of movement. The Xzaltans were a strange race, similar in features to the Balmeras due to their planets being close, but smaller, and unable to maintain their own body temperature, comparable to cold blooded reptiles back on Earth.

Their eyes darting everywhere, relying on their lions they flew and leaped around the planet. Then they saw it, a small Xzaltan at the base of the structure tied to something.

“Down south, Hunk you stay up and watch out. Princess, Coran, come out”

As they landed with a thud and dismounted, the small Xzaltan cowered pathetically. Upon closer viewing Lance noticed it's hands were tied together at the wrists by some kind of plant, with its body being attached to the core by a chain around it's neck. Lance sighed and thought of its family before joining Allura, who had become walking towards it. The creature was narrowed eyed with sunken pits where undereyes should be, it looked exhausted and weak, freezing. it's neck marked were the telltale signs of struggle, joined by those on it's wrist. 

"Princess stay back!" shouted Coran who was running from the ship to catch up, arms flailing. 

"it's ok, i think we're safe, they may be injured" Allura spoke, watching and taking in the scene, the Paladins grouped together around her. 

The creature looked up hopefully, but then bowed its head. 

"have, have, you come t-to take me? are you one of.. them?"

"Um we're not exactly sure what we're going to do just yet, what is your name?" interjected Shiro, drowned out by the sound of Hunk landing.  

"I'm Eeta, are you one of the ones they told me about?" her voice shook. 

"what do you mean?" Lance said, confused. 

"The Emporia, when they tied me up out here, they said they were leaving me for someone, or a group, i can't remember what they called them"

"Then no, i assure you we were not called as a prizewinner, were called here by a distress signal, I am Princess of Altea, this is Coran, and these are the five Paladins, who are the Emporia exactly?"

"I'm Hulk!"

"Lance"

"Shiro"

"You can call me Pidge, whoa how'd you get a signal out here" she exclaimed excitedly, looking around for any sign of technology. It was barren. 

"We're alot more technical underneath, the Emporia are our government, they hold a lot of power and are extremely unremorseful. They tied me out here for punishment" " 

"keith" 

"I think the first thing to do, would be to get you untied, but this plant is incredibly strong, ultimately resistant, but Keiths bayard should do it" Allura spoke calmly.

Keith stepped forward, took one swing at the thin gap between Eetas wrist with the long sword and just as the creature winced, she was free. it took some time for them to establish what happened but they deducted that Eeta had been the reason their family had attempted to make it to the surface, in the hope of exploring, but they had ultimately been caught and her brother had turned her in, she was then subjected to 'what she wanted' consisting of outside, left for dead or abduction. her body had gone so weak due to her reptilian nature and her situation was critical. Lance stepped back and thought of his own family, wondered what they were doing. what time it was at home. what day. what year. home. He jumped up exclaimed Eeta must go back down to her family. 

"I cant. They'd kill me for sure. If they did not then i would be tortured relentlessly. It's no good" came her reply. tears welled up in her dark eyes as she slumped down. 

"Maybe you could go live with the Balme-" started Shiro, interrupted by muffled voices and the sound of a mechanical structure getting ever closer. And closer. It stopped. Silence.

"Back to the castle NOW" Coran instructed, his faced panicked but certain. 

"Eeta-" Shiro haulted, conflict crossed his face, torn between the innocent and family. 

"WE'LL TAKE HER TO THE BALMERAS, SHE'LL SURVIVE THERE JUST FINE" 

"Is that what you want? you will be okay there" he said to her as he turned to look her in the eyes, he wanted her to trust them, for her to know she was going to be safe"

"I suppose but lets hurry"

The pair ran crouched down narrowly avoiding the blasts and shouts that were now coming from those who had since left the tower in light of the the commotion. skimming various body parts they successfully managed to get into the castle. Hearts racing. Checking for injuries. safe. 

They left sharpish, still being attacked by blasts from those on foot, scared they may join them in space for a full on battle they rushed. Lance sat and thought, in a sense it was okay they had took Eeta, the Emporia probably assumed they were malevolent, abductors - not rescuers, but how did she get the distress signal? he didnt question it too much as they set off towards the giant Balmeras a few light years in the distance. 

 

  
 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TYSM for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and comments as feedback if you wish as it helps alot! sorry this isn't the best im trying to improve!


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of short but i felt emotional and i have a test tomorrow that i need to revise for lmao, here Lance has a dream and thinks about home, also talks to keith hint hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when the nicknames lancerrrr and Keith? are used assume that that's what theyre saved as in each others phone, it's a two way conversation

Weeks had passed since their last mission, if that’s even what they were called, more like adventures if Lance was honest.  His job, his duty, his life. He never once expected all of this but here he was. He was happy, for the most part, but he still felt like a piece of him was missing, torn in two with one unable to ever be reached. Or so it seemed.  In periods of mass space disturbances, he was able to ignore it, but when left alone or not kept busy it was all he could think about, if he even thought. Sometimes he just felt numb and exhausted but couldn’t sleep or move, all he could think about was how exhausted he was. How much he missed home. He felt lost, and the vast universe didn’t help.

He pined for his tiny earth which used to be all he knew, it gave him so much nostalgia but filled him equally with amazement and excitement, he just wanted to scream so loudly. Jesus, he was going mad.

As he laid there, in his tiny bed in the large room he began to feel sleepy. He checked the space phone that read 11:53, whatever that meant now. His lock screen, a selfie of him and Keith taken when they discovered the neat little camera, blinked one final time as his thoughts wavered.

Suddenly he found himself in a field - it was empty but behind him was Keith. He gazed at the bright green grass underneath his feet and noticed a sign that read “walk” but then he glanced again and it read “stop” huh, he thought. He walked regardless when a village emerged at the edge of the edgeless field. Keith followed.

“What did Allura want us to get?” Keith asked.

“Bread, and chicken, oh and that juice stuff”

“tropical or berry?”

“tropical I think… oh wait no berry, yeah”

“okay okay”

 They carried on walking and came to another field. The sound of the sea echoed around the open air in some weird way but calmness overcame them. Lance was so soft. He turned around as Keith ran around wildly like a child, he hadn’t seen grass in so long, Lance joined him, running until exhausted at which point they flopped down and caught their breath. After what seemed like a few minutes, they were laid on the grass, heads millimetres away from touching, hair intertwined over the sea of emerald green. They remained like this for what felt like hours, talking about life and how much they have missed earth. Keith opened up so much about his family, his isolation growing up, he came close to tears and that’s when lance knew. He trusted him. There were bits Keith was still holding back on, he knew not to press and had so much respect for how hard this was, how hard it had been his whole life. They laid there barely moving until Keith shuffled, lifting slightly to reach into his back pocket, he pulled out that goddamn phone and opened the camera app.

“Let’s make this one for us” he said, as he said he positioned the device arm’s length away pointing down to their beaming faces.

“Tell anyone and you’re dead” Lance agreed.

“Wanna see? look!!” Keith exclaimed, holding his arm out to the right so Lance could see without the glare of the hot sun flashing on the screen.

He had to admit it, he did really like the photo. They looked pretty cool, the sun did wonders for their skin and Keith was so photogenic, he smiled with his teeth and has the prettiest pigmented lips. He radiated the peaceful capture.

The whole photo incident must have inspired Keith and given him a burst of energy as he suddenly leaped up and ran to look at the vast blue of the ocean from the cliff edge, laughing and taking a selfie ‘for Instagram, when we have it’. But then something happened. Something illogical. Something Lance saw in slow motion. His foot slipped. Moved. Misplaced. Over a rock. Keith’s balance shook as he fought to stay on the cliff. His scream took over the sound of the now fierce waves as the clouds became overcast and grey. His blue-grey eyes were open as he stumbled over the hedge, wide open in fear. Staring hopelessly at Lance. Keith was falling. And Lance was going after him.

 

Lance woke up, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. He sighed a deep sigh of relief when he realised nothing was real but messaged Keith to make sure he was okay. It was 2:34am and he would probably regret this.

 **Lancerrrr** : ok so this is probs weird n irrational but you are okay right? Bad dream.

 **Keith?** : was okay, sleeping, but now im awake

 **Keith?** : actually, in which way did you mean okay?

 **Lancerrrr** : sorryy I couldn’t go back to sleep without checking hahaha end me

 **Lancerrrr** : I meant physical but now you got me feeling baddd

 **Keith?** :You okay? It was just a dream but you can come in here If you want I’ll probably be awake for abit now anyway

 **Keith?** : I was joking hahha im fine don’t worry

 **Lancerrrr** : I know but you know what I get like im sorry

 **Keith?** : stop saying sorry

 **Lancerrrr** : sorry

 **Keith?** : Tell me about the dream tomorrow if we get time

 **Lancerrrr** : sure, try to go back to sleep please, goodnight

 **Keith?** : I will, but you too, promise?

 **Lancerrrr** : promise

Half of hour of searching their form of internet later lance was falling asleep with hurting eyes, but his looking hadn’t been in vain, though he wasn’t sure he liked the results. He found out that dreaming of someone dying often could mean that the dreamer is afraid of losing someone, or the end of something in their life. Neither of which sounded good. He shrugged it off the best he could and eventually fell back asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading, sorry it's short and really sort of quick? im borderline between boring and making everything happen too quickly i'm trying to work on it. please give feedback via kudos or a comment, or even as an ask on my tumblr is you like! grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! leave kudos and a comment if you like as it helps a lot! Ily all   
> Check out my tumblr grimmpitchftsnow.tumblr.com


End file.
